heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosie Cartwright
Rosemary "Rosie" Anne Cartwright (presumed dead), played by Vanessa Hehir. Appeared in 71 episodes from 2004 - 2007. 'Biography' Mechanic, who worked for Bernie Scripps at the Aidensfield Garage. Bernie was the only person who called her "Rosemary"; to everyone else she was "Rosie". Rosie lived on a farm with her father and two brothers, though her family life was rarely touched upon. She was unlucky in love despite her looks, a vet - Fergus, had to move away to Birmingham to look after his dying father, and yet another, a motorcycling vicar, leaving to start a mission in India. PC Geoff Younger also displayed a keenness for Rosie, which was generally not reciprocated (there were signs towards the end of the first part of Series Sixteen that this might change, but Rosie's departure prevented this storyline from developing further). It was also suggested on occasion that David Stockwell had a crush on her. In the Series Seventeen episode "Love Story", the vicar (Jamie Finn) returned. He tried to persuade Rosie to join him in India, but Rosie turned down the proposal and instead left Aidensfield to go travelling with two Australian sheep shearers. This was initially meant to be only a temporary absence, but she later informed Bernie by letter that she would not be returning. Rosie wound up in Queensland with one of the shearers (Mick MacDonald) but went missing after the two separated. After no word had been heard from Rosie for several weeks, PC Mason and DS Dawson were dispatched to Australia to mount a search (accompanied by Nurse Carol Cassidy who was making a simultaneous search for her long lost brother). This storyline covered two episodes based in Australia; "Thursday's Children" and "The Middle of Somewhere". Mason and Dawson eventually discovered that Rosie had been kidnapped by a man living in the outback who had kept several women in small cages and left them to die. Rosie's body was not found but her mutilated passport picture suggested that she had met an unpleasant end. 'From itv.com' Rosie is a mechanic who works for Bernie at the garage. Brought up on a farm by her father and three elder brothers, Rosie is unnervingly honest and direct. Until now she has been more interested in motors than in boys, but after a small crush on Bellamy, and a brief courtship with a travelling biker who turned out to be a vicar, that's changing. Some visitors to the village from a far off country turn her head in the new series. Will she be around for much longer? Don't count on it. PC Younger has a crush on her, but until recently Rosie thought it kindest to ignore it and treat him like a friend. Her relationship with Bernie can be sparky, but she understands that he's not going to change much, and will usually defer to him. Rosie dislikes Peggy, and tries to dissuade David from being drawn into her schemes. There are big changes ahead for Rosie in the remainder of series 16. Relationships Aidensfield "village bobbies" PC Robert " Rob " Walker PC Joe Mason Ashfordly Police sergeants Sgt George Miller Other Ashfordly police PC Alfred "Alf" Ventress PC Philip " Phil " Montgomery Bellamy PC Geoffrey " Geoff " Younger Medical staff Aidensfield doctors Dr Helen Walker Other medical staff Nurse Carol Cassidy Dr Chris Oakley Aidensfield Arms staff Georgina " Gina " Ward Oscar Blaketon "LLoveable rogue " lineage Vernon Scripps Peggy Armstrong Aidensfield Garage staff Bernard " Bernie " Scripps David Stockwell Other regular characters Lord Ashfordly Debbie Black Trivia *In the episode "The Middle of Somewhere", Rosie's passport is seen. It reveals that her middle name is Anne and her birthdate is 4th August 1950.﻿ Gallery RosiewithDavid.jpg RosiewithJamie.jpg RosieandJamieinLoveStory.jpg Roc 006-1-.jpg Roc 009-1-.jpg Roc 010-1-.jpg Roc 011-1-.jpg Roc 013-1-.jpg Roc 015-1-.jpg Roc 014-1-.jpg Roc 016-1-.jpg Roc 018-1-.jpg Roc 017-1-.jpg Roc 008-1-.jpg Roc 002-1-.jpg Roc 017-1-.jpg Vanessa Hehir as Rosie Cartwright in the 2006 Opening Titles.jpg Rosie Cartwright in Accidents Happen.png Category:All Characters Category:Aidensfield Garage staff